Alone and Unwanted
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: My first real yaoi fic! On a mission, everything is falling apart. There is no one left. Hiei is alone, or is he? **YAOI (more shounen-ai...no duh...)** Hiei/Kurama


Gabbi: Konichiwa, minna-san! I figured I'd write a yaoi fic 'cause I noticed I don't have much around... well... Hey, Hiei, would you like to type?  
  
Hiei: Uhh... *starts typing* H-I-E-I... Hey! I spelled my name! Look Gabbi!  
  
*little red squiggly line pops up (don't you just hate that?)*  
  
Hiei: NANI? But that's my name, so Gabbi says...  
  
Gabbi: My new name is Hi-chan! I got my nickname Friday because we had spirit week this week and today was school colors and we were assigned black. In honor of you, Hiei, I got a Jagan and the Black Dragon tattoo, and your action figure!  
  
Hiei: *sniff* but that's my name...  
  
Gabbi: O...kay... let's start!  
  
Disclaimer: Please, do you think we own YYH? I just own the name Hi-chan!  
  
***Alone and Unwanted***  
  
**By Gabbi**  
  
(yaoi warning... Hiei/Kurama)  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei's voice rang over the battlefield.  
  
"OH CRAP!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"NO WAY!" Kuwabara howled.  
  
'THUD' the master theif, Youko Kurama, who was hit by a youkai's assult, fell.  
  
He slowly faded from the Youko form to Shuuichi Minamino.  
  
"OH GOD!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"This is not good..." Kuwabara murmered.  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei whispered.  
  
The youkai, who never really left, took advantage of the moment. He attacked Yusuke.  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes bulged.  
  
He didn't have a chance.  
  
'Plop'  
  
"NO!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"Kurama... now Yusuke..." Hiei fought back emotions and taste for vengence.  
  
The youkai wasn't finished. "Hiei... the flying shadow... you're next..."  
  
Hiei yelped.  
  
Kuwabara screamed, "NO YOU WON'T!"  
  
"Kuwabara! You idiot!" Hiei heard himself say. "NO!"  
  
The youkai turned to Hiei. "Well... one more..."  
  
Hiei faced the youkai, his eyes blurred by tears that became tear gems.  
  
"Koorime, aren't you?"  
  
Hiei gasped alittle and grabbed his katana. "YOU-"  
  
He slashed the youkai in half.  
  
It wasn't enough.   
  
He hacked so much, he was covered in youkai blood, it was hardening on his hair and it was pulled back because of it. He was out of breath and he ran to Kurama and everyone.  
  
It was clear that Yusuke and Kuwabara was dead. They weren't breathing. But Kurama...  
  
He gasped again. Was Kurama slowly breathing?!  
  
"K-kurama?!" Hiei bent down. "Kurama?!"  
  
Kurama opened one eye. "Hi...ei...?"  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled, "Kurama! You idiot! You're alive!"  
  
Kurama moaned slightly. "Hai... I... I guess..."  
  
Hiei felt his friend's spirit enery slowly begin to fade.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and gulped. "Kurama... you're dying..."  
  
"It... is clear... I can feel it too..."  
  
"But, you can't die, though. No. You can't. Yusuke and Kuwabara are too, and if you die, I'll be alone. I don't know what I will do after that. I mean, what can I? I'll just be alone, that's all. Alone and unwanted..."  
  
"Shh, don't think that, Hiei..."  
  
"No! It is true! Who'll want to speak to a forbidden child? You..."  
  
He closed his eyes and laid next to his beloved fox (A/N: I don't know, I read it in almost every single *BLEEP*)  
  
"...you were the only one who would talk to me, and put me in conversation. Who would be the one to clean my wounds after I get hurt, or wake me up from those Black Dragon Waves? You..."  
  
Kurama reached for Hiei's face. He touched the side of his cheek. "Hiei... everyone dies sooner or later... and death is not always permident... people can come back..."  
  
"But what'll I do until then?! What, Kurama?! Tell me!"  
  
"...you'll get by. I can't believe you're acting like a child."  
  
"Kurama... you..."  
  
Tear gems were falling left and right.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
Hiei had to say it.  
  
All of these cases... and getting to know Kurama... it became something big between them.  
  
He had to admit it.  
  
"...I... ai shiteru, fox..."  
  
Kurama looked at him. "Me... too..."  
  
Hiei was alittle shocked, but he went back to his crying. "Kurama... I... don't know what's gotten into me. I never felt like this before... I don't know if this is a great feeling, or a horrible one..."  
  
"It's okay," Kurama whispered. "It's fine. It just shows a side that only a few can see. Hiei, even though you wear all that black, and your attitude is like you are evil, you aren't. You are a pure soul with a good heart, ad that is why you act like that."  
  
Hiei turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, but then back to Kurama. "Fox, I..."  
  
"...." Kurama didn't react. He was on the ground, his eyes closed.  
  
"K-kurama...?"  
  
Hiei was horrified. "K-kurama?!"  
  
Hiei shook him, "Kurama!! Wake up!!"  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Like a child, Hiei then curled up next to his fox and closed his eyes. He placed Kurama's arms on him, as if he was protecting him.  
  
And he went to sleep.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hiei: KISAMA! You little!!!  
  
Gabbi: Fweep! Don't hurt me!!  
  
Kurama: I just read that! You sick little...  
  
Gabbi: Come on my dmon friends, do not dispare, if the reviewers are good, they'll send a review and I'll post a sequel. **hint, hint**  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
